1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion system and a power conversion control method.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-33956 discloses an example of a known motor drive system control apparatus that uses a plurality of power sources that supply electric power to an electric motor and that controls the electric power supplied from each of the power sources to a desired value. With the control apparatus disclosed in this reference, a voltage command value applied to the motor is divided according to the ratio of the distribution target values of the electric power outputted from the power sources to produce a second voltage command value group.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved power conversion system and power conversion control method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.